Stories
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: One shots that will eventually get into my grand *cough*mistake*cough* project of novelization of Kingdom Hearts. Can be from Birth By Sleep to 3D, so there may be spoilers amok. I will try to stick to original material, but I will take a few liberties with Character development and certain scenes.
1. The Coward's Weapon

It was turning routine now, fighting pirates in Port Royal. Just get 'em outta the moonlight and you're fine. It had almost become too routine for Sora. Dodge, dodge roll, parry, drive...

At least until one battle. At first, Sora heard a bang. Out of instinct, he jerked away. Something whizzed by his ear, but he paid no mind. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Donald and Goofy jumped at the odd noise. He only rolled his eyes, and summoned his Valor form to take care of the rest, give his friends a good break.

He quickly dispatched multiple zombie-pirates, not really paying attention-

Another bang disturbed him, and it felt like something had hit his right arm. HARD. He felt his Keyblade fall out of his hand, the other starting to fade with Valor form. _What...? _He though in a daze. While dodging the pirate that had advanced on him, he looked at his arm. He nearly threw up.

A wound was oozing blood, and the dull pain was starting to escalate.

"Ow..." he whispered, left hand instinctively clutching his bleeding arm. He was still dodging, it still not really paying attention: something else had taken up autopilot in his mind. Adrenaline, perhaps? It could've been anything, but Sora didn't care. He was HURT. Badly hurt. His mutterings of "Ow." we're becoming louder, and he felt tears threatening to overflow. "OW! D-Donald!" he screamed, but didn't know why he did. He sounded lost and afraid.

Donald finished off another pirate and saw Sora clutching his bloodied arm. It took less than a second to figure what had happened.

"**_COWARDS!_**" he screeched, a Firaga spell crisping several of the fiends. Goofy saw Sora's injury as well, and bellowed in pure rage

"_**FREAKS!**_" he tossed his shield, knocking the rest into the ocean. He still pursued them, throwing his shield and contiuing to berate them "YA DON'T SHOOT AT A KID!"

Sora, meanwhile, had collapsed, clutching his arm and crying lightly "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" the pain had continued to grow. He couldn't use his hand.

Donald, fury still bubbling inside of him, gently tried peeling off Sora's hand.

"OW!" Sora shrieked. He only clenched his wound tighter.

Donald saw the fear, panic, and pain in Sora's eyes, sighed, and raised his wand "Magnet."

Sora jerked when the bullet popped out of his arm, clenching his teeth. Donald the quickly cured the injury, and Sora sighed in relief.

He brought his hand off his arm reluctantly, and cringed at the sight of his own blood. He saw Donald and Goofy looking worriedly at him, and he shakily smiled and said "I-I'm gonna wash this off."

The walked away to a small pool of water and dipped his arm and hand in it. The water was at first red, but then became a yellow orangish. Although, when Sora raised his soaked limbs out of the water, they were clean.

"Huh, guess you learn something new everyday." he shrugged.

He started walking back to Donald and Goofy, but heard them arguing.

"Goofy, they have _guns._"

"Gwarsh Donald, I know, but you know how he'd react if we asked-"

"Sora's already been shot! Are you okay with letting that happen again?!"

"Heck no, but you know he'd want to keep fighting-"

"He was crying Goofy!"

"Yeah, please don't remind me. He'd still want to be by our side-"

"Well he's an idiot for thinking that way! He needs to sit this one out-"

Sora walked over, saying sternly "Like that's gonna happen."

Goofy shrugged, as if to say 'I told ya so'. Donald folded his arms, and told Sora "Go back to the Highwind."

"No."

Donald started turning red "Sora go back to the Highwind you brash idiot."

Sora folded his arms as well, cringing lightly from his sore arm "I said no. If you're out there fighting I am too. If I get shot, I get shot."

Donald held a hand to his face, sighing frustratedly. Goofy piped up "You didn't seem to enjoy it that much-"

"Of course, but it doesn't mean I don't want to be on the frontlines with my friends."

"Well, I think ya already know fighting isn't all it's cracked up to be," Sora nodded "and I know I can't really change your mind when it's set in stone. Donald, bud, I think yer out voted."

Donald sputtered out angrish and protest, but gave in. "Fine, just don't get hurt again or I'm not gonna help you."

Sora laughed "Yeah right."

Donald squawked "I mean it!"

Soda shook his head, only sighing "Guys, we struggle through this together, okay?"

* * *

Wee for one shots! Although seriously, you'd excpect Sora and co. To flip out over guns in Port Royal. (well, in the English ver. Crossbows with muzzle flashes that go bang...?)

This whole fic will essentially be a collection for one shots that will eventually wind their way into my novelization project/

Also. I AM NOT DEAD?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! lol, I missed you guys XD


	2. Birthday

Riku walked over to the only other living person in the mostly empty room, vacant, except for a large pod that looked like a closed lotus.

"Hey, Namine," he began softly "Could I... Get a few moments alone with Sora?"

The blond titled her head inquiringly, but nodded. "Sure," before leaving, she paused "I..." she trailed off, as if to say more, but exited the chamber.

Riku felt her presence fade, and turned back to his sleeping companion. Wearing a blindfold, he couldnt really "see", but he had developed a way around it. He used his heart to sense others hearts and living beings. He could still see everything else, but they were a little blurry.

"Hey bud..." he whispered. The silence that followed was thick. "I... Um, c-came to see you..." he then weakly chuckled "Well of course I'm here for you, why else would I be here?"

More silence. Talking with a comatose friend was a lot more awkward than Riku thought it'd be.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself why he set out the time to visit his friend. He felt his blindfold moisten

"H-happy birthday, Sora. You're... You're fifteen now..." he couldn't believe the words. Namine had originally said he'd be awake by now, but neither had predicted any complications. He gently placed a hand on the glass "Sorry, I couldn't get you anything except my company, I've been short on Mun-" the pod opened, Riku stepping back in surprise. "-ny?"

Sora had certainly grown, now a little above Riku's height a year earlier. His tan had faded slightly, but was still there in a healthy pallor. His hair had also lightened, becoming a rich caramel color. Sora had either grown too much or his clothes had shrank, because his clothing seemed to huddle around his lanky frame.

Riku tilted his head, feeling the warmth and serenity echoing from Sora's heart. It was a peaceful feeling he hadn't realized he missed. He sadly laughed "Pfft, lucky you. Getting a break." he strode in between the "petals" of the sleeping pod, and gently reached out to Sora. He halted, _DiZ could have my hide for this... _

He then decided that maybe the old man would give him some slack. It was his friends birthday, surely DiZ would understand.

Riku gently stepped inside of the pod and wrapped Sora in a brotherly embrace. He ran his hand the through the brown spikes, Sora remaining limp as ever as he began saying

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm SO sorry." he hiccuped a little, realizing that the emotion he had constrained this whole time was freeing itself without a care. "I'm sorry for not getting you anything for your 15th birthday, I'm sorry I gave into the darkness, I'm sorry I hurt you and Kairi, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Riku wept.

DiZ, meanwhile, watched the whole event unfold.

"Namine," he began dryly "will this affect Sora?"

The small blond in the corner nodded, but said "It's affecting him in a positive way, DiZ. This is helping recover his memories."

DiZ sighed and leaned back in his chair some more "Well... he may carry on. I just don't want him getting to soft-"

"But DiZ, Sora and Riku are just teenagers, they're not adults yet. Give them some time to let out what has been happening." she then added softly "Please...?"

DiZ only gave the barest of nods.

Riku, meanwhile, had been telling Sora about Kairi "... And you know, she's really grown over the last couple months. She's stronger, smarter, faster... I think you'd really like the change." his smile vanished "I didn't say hi though. Not really anything for her to say about you, she's forgotten. And me... I did horrible things to the both of you, I doubt she'd want to see my face."

Riku took a deep breath, and decided he'd switch subjects. "Say, Sora, do you know about your Nobody? He's a sweet kid, his name is Roxas. Well, actually, he's sweetsometimes, most of the time I've seen him, he's either emotionless, brooding, or as furious as you or me could get. I keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Well, he's part of the Organization, the thirteenth member, so I'm not sure what the limit for trouble that would be..." he remembered someone else, and resumed rambling "They actually made a Replica of Roxas, they call her Xion and say she's a Nobody. She... She looks like Kairi. E-exactly like Kairi. It's freaky. She even sounds like her."

Riku paused, then chuckled and shook his head "It doesn't matter that much, I mean, you're fifteen now. You're growing up." Riku, realizing how much time he had spent with Sora, gently set the sleeping boy back in his resting place, stepped out of the pod, and waved goodbye as it closed

"I hope you have sweet dreams, bud. I've gotta go now, make sure you- well, HALF of you- doesn't do anything stupid, but I love you like the little brother I never had." the pod clicked closed, only the vaguest shilouette of spiky hair seen through the opalescent glass. Riku wiped at his tears

"Wake up soon, okay?... Please, for me and Kairi."

* * *

Sora turned 15 while he was asleep... ='( that just sucks


	3. Reunion

Sora panted. _Boy, that was a lot of Heartless-_

Donald's voice interrupted his thoughts "You were great Kairi!"

Kairi... The name echoed in his head. Kairi was HERE. Kairi was only a few feet away from him for the first time in a year.

Next thing he knew the very girl crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him. He was stunned, even back home they never got so close. Sora was starting to wonder if this was some sick illusion of Xemnas's-

"This is real..." Kairi sobbed softly. Sora then blinked away a few tears as he wrapped his arms around Kairi, the very symbol of home, comfort, everything he had given up in favor of keeping the worlds safe.

"Yeah, this is."

He then heard a soft swoosh, a breeze gently swept by. He noticed that Ansem was leaving. He quickly broke up his embrace with Kairi, saying "Hey Ansem- I-I mean Xehanort's Heartless..."

The man stopped, looking back at Sora with those unnervingly piercing amber eyes. Sora took a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Seeing you and thinking about what you did... It makes me furious." Ansem looked away slightly while the anger in Sora's voice rose. It then waned "But..." Sora brushed Kairi's hand, wanting to grasp it, but deciding to leave his hands open so he could fight in a moments notice "you helped save Kairi. I... I gotta be thankful for that. So, um," Sora brushed the back of his hair awkwardly "thanks...?"

Ansem, to Sora's confusion, smiled briefly, then turned back to his dark corridor to leave. Kairi rushed from Sora's side, latching onto Ansem's hand

"Riku! Don't go!"

Sora felt his blood freeze. RIKU?

There was no way Sora was gonna accept that Riku had been lost to Ansem's darkness, there was no way Sora was gonna even THINK that Riku and Ansem were the same.

Yet his heart thumped with hope in his chest. Riku. Riku could be safe.

Sora walked over, gently wrapping an arm around Kairi and asking "Kairi, are you okay...?"

Kairi shrugged off his arm and pointed at Ansem "That's Riku! don't you see?!"

"But he's..." Sora then noticed Ansem resuming to leave and said harshly "Hey! You're not leaving until this is cleared up, whoever you are!"

Kairi then got between Sora and Ansem, saying "Sora don't treat him like that!"

Sora immediately felt guilty, but then countered "He's Ansem!" No one noticed, but Ansem flinched "A Heartless!" Another flinch "A Monster who took away our home!" A full out shudder now.

Kairi was on the brink of tears "Sora, I thought you considered Riku to be your brother! How could you say that-"

"Kairi, that's An-"

Kairi suddenly grabbed Sora's hand and Ansem's, placing the two in a handshake held between her own hands. "Just close your eyes, listen. Please, I don't want you acting like this to your friend."

Sora glanced at Kairi, noting her pleading look, then at Ansem. The taller man was looking away, an odd, very UN-Ansem expression on his face. Sora looked at their hands, then glanced up one more time and closed his eyes while uttering a warning

"Don't try any funny business, or you'll regret it."

At first, there was only darkness. Then, slowly, a vision came into view. Yes, there Sora was, Kairi off to the side and...

And...

_His throat seized shut._

In...

_His heart began dancing wildly._

In front of him...

Sora opened his eyes again, utterly paralyzed.

"Riku... It's really you, Riku..." He whispered. At first he felt overwhelming relief, joy, a slew of other emotions he couldn't describe besides a tingling feeling that left him with tears in his eyes. He struggled to keep standing, his knees ready to give out underneath him.

But then, the feeling of pure joy quickly faded away in to anger. He looked for him, searched for him, worried for him!

Sora's hand clenched, and then involuntarily launched itself at Riku. There was a resounding smack as fist hit jaw.

Kairi gasped, then demanded "What was that for?!"

Riku was stunned, eyes wide, a hand slowly reaching for a growing bruise that barely showed against already darkened skin.

Sora was turning red, looking caught between anger and sadness. After taking several deep breaths, he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Riku blinked, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all flinched. Sora NEVER cursed, even if it was a mild word.

Sora suddenly jabbed a finger at Riku, continuing to screech at the top of his lungs "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? HOW OFTEN I SEARCHED?!" Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and everyone was shocked into silence at how quickly his calm and happy demeanor had collapsed. "SOME NIGHTS I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THINKING I HAD LOST YOU FOREVER!"

Riku continued to look of to the side as he grabbed his arms, saying softly "I-I didn't want to be found."

Sora grabbed Riku's black coat and jerked him down to eye level, forcing his friend to look at him "I DON'T CARE!" Sora stopped yelling and broke down into sobs. A moment later Sora wiped at the tears running down his cheeks and he repeated "I don't care... Riku I wasn't going to go home without you! I was not going to do anything until I had found you, made sure you were perfectly fine and safe!"

Riku held Sora's shoulder, saying "But you said so yourself... You hate me for what I did..."

Sora laughed weakly "You really think I was talking about you? I was talking about Ansem, Riku!" Sora stubbornly wiped away some more tears, and he began smiling again "I wasn't going to leave you behind with that monster, with the darkness."

Riku backed away "You could've left me. I betrayed you, I gave in... You were free to go home."

Sora grabbed his hand and said one thing "Bud, I couldn't. I wouldn't be home without you."

Riku looked at Sora, then Kairi. He looked doubtful, and he started drawing his hand away.

Sora only gripped it firmer, saying "Riku, we both forgive you. We know it wasn't you."

Kairi walked over and grasped Riku's other hand "We want you to come home."

Riku smiled, but then the castle shook. It wasn't major, but a good enough warning: _Get back to saving the universe, thank you very much!_

The trio let go of their hands, all three smiling and summoning their Keyblades. Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, who gave him a thumbs up. Sora nodded, wiped at a few more tear streaks, still sniffling.

"Sora are you okay?" Donald asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Sora said, continuing to hiccup "You guys can go on ahead, I'll stick behind with my friends."

They smiled, and began trekking up through the massive castle.

Kairi began walking as well "Come on! Lets go be heroes together!"

Riku and Sora watched her go, but stayed behind voluntairily.

"You still haven't told her?" Riku laughed.

Sora turned bright red again, and stomped on Riku's foot. Unfortunately, he barely felt it.

"I-I just can't say I love you when The whole world is about to go kablooey!" Sora looked a little sad "Besides, she probably got a boyfriend while I was playing 'sleeping beauty'." That sadness began to escalate in his expression "I might've lost her forever now..."

Riku wanted to tell him about Castle Oblivion, but decided against it. That would NOT be doing Sora any favors. Instead, he began following the others "Hey perfect time to show off those muscles and heroics of yours. Win her over, you catch my drift?"

Sora looked surprised, then rushed past him "Heck yeah! Time to impress Kairi!" Riku shook his head, chuckling.

"Gosh he is so easy to inspire, if only he knew he could do the same."

* * *

Re-do of that infamous source of SoRiku evidence. blah blah, sorry about not updating Lost Boys, I've hit writers block


	4. Ending, Beginning, Separation, Searching

Sora instantly rushed to the massive doors to Kingdom Hearts the moment Ansem was gone.

"Come on!" He called Donald and Goofy over, knowing he needed assistance for this. They heaved, trying to shut the doors leading to... Okay, they honestly didn't know, but it HAD to be shut.

Goofy gasped, but Donald and Sora kept pushing "Goofy!" Sora grunted, annoyed that the brawniest of the group had given up.

"Quit staring and keep pushing!" Donald squawked. He then looked in, and gasped just as confusedly as Goofy had.

Deep within the darkness, was possibly the largest amount of Heartless they had ever seen.

"THE HEARTLESS!" The trio exclaimed in alarm. Donald began pushing even more fervently "Keep pushing!"

Sora's muscles were starting to ache from being used so much in only a matter of hours "I... I can't!"

A gloved hand suddenly latched onto the door "Come on Sora! Together we can do it!"

Riku's appearance only made Sora stop pushing "Riku! No! No come over here first!" He cried desperately.

"Sora we gotta close it!" Goofy reminded him.

Riku nodded, with tears in his eyes "He's right! Now come on!"

Sora tried pushing, but it was halfhearted. He was dooming his friend in there. He could never do that. He cried once more "Riku, come on, you can fit! We can go home, just come through the door!"

Riku looked behind him, gasped in alarm, then said "Sora just close it! The Heartless are growing!"

Moments later Sora, Donald, and Goofy gaped as THREE Darksides were taken down in an instant. Then, backed by an almost heavenly glow, was what looked like an anthropomorphic mouse with large, round ears...

"His Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled. King Mickey only raised his Keyblade "Now Sora, lets close this door for good."

Donald looked slightly worried, but said "Sora, close it quick!"

Sora felt a tear roll down his cheek "But..."

"Don't worry," King Mickey said reassuringly "There will always be a door to the light."

Sora was starting to cry harder when Goofy said "Sora, you can trust King Mickey. We all can."

"NOW! they're coming!" Riku told them, letting go of the door to face whatever Heartless dared to tread this close to it.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you..." King Mickey said.

They started shutting the door, Sora whispering "He'll be alright... He'll be okay...!" In an effort to reassure himself.

Riku turned around, saying softly "Take care of her."

Sora looked at him, tears fully flowing now, and nodded "It's a promise. I'll come back for you too, okay?"

Riku smiled, and closed his eyes, nodding gently back. And that was Sora's last image of him, smiling with a tear rolling down his cheek as well.

They both knew his chances of coming out of there alive.

Sora jumped away from the door to Kingdom Hearts, letting his Keyblade instinctively begin to lock away the gateway. King Mickey, on the other side, did the same. Soon the door to Kingdom Hearts vanished.

Sora wiped the tears from his eyes, and turned around. There, standing and perfectly okay, was Kairi. Sora started crying tears of joy as he rushed to Kairi.

Donald was about to stop him when Goofy held his shoulder and shook his head "Let him go home, he deserves a rest." Donald looked at Goofy, then sadly watched Sora as a light started to envelop them.

Kairi was backing away from the growing gap between her small island and the rest.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled to get her attention. She looked up, crying "Sora!" And rushing close to him.

The was a sudden quake, and her small plot of sand shifted away and broke off.

Sora quickly grabbed her hands, not wanting to lose another friend. "Kairi! You know what you said before? I'm always with you too!" His fingers started slipping. "I'll come back to you! I'll be with Riku! I promise! I'll come back!"

Kairi smiled sadly, tears starting to spill over "I know you will!"

Their hands lost each other, and Kairi's island began fading into the darkness. "I PROMISE!" Sora yelled with a hoarse voice as Kairi started fading into the inky black. Then three little words sprang from him without his consent "I LOVE YOU!" He extended his hand to her, and she did the same, but he doubted Kairi had heard what he said. "I love you..." He sobbed, straining his reach out as Kairi vanished completely.

* * *

Kairi watched as Sora vanished into a light. She knew it would restore the worlds, she knew that he would come back to her with Riku in tow and they'd live happily ever after. Yet her heart wept from the separation.

"I PROMISE!" She heard Sora's voice echo. She nodded, listening for what else he had to say. Unfortunately, it was lost to the wind, to the darkness. Lost from her ears, a secret, last message she'd never know until she saw him again.

Small lights began raining down around her, and she watched in awe as her home was rebuilt around her.

* * *

Sora buckled, weeping "Both of you in one day..." He couldn't believe the tragedy. He reminded himself that Kairi was back home, at the newly restored Destiny Islands.

She would be just fine.

Riku, was not.

Sora felt his stomach heave at the thought of what Riku was facing right now. HE had sealed him away in that darkness. HIM the Keybarer, the savior, the one who made sure EVERYONE was okay.

He felt Donald and Goofy wrap themselves around him as they were whisked off to another world, Donald saying softly "Remember-"

Goofy finished the sentence "Our ship runs on happy faces. They're gonna be just fine."

Sora let out a choked sob "Of course they will..."

_... A day later..._

Kair walked in their secret grotto for the first time in what felt like an age. She smiled at the drawings, knowing exactly how prophetic they were. It was funny, how childish the thought of it all seemed.

Her eyes were drawn to a corner, and she gently knelt next to it, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Her special drawing- no THEIR special drawing -was now changed. It showed the small drawing of Sora extending one hand, a Paopu fruit held out to Kairi. She could imagine him, finishing the chalky art and smiling back as if to say "Hey! look at this!"

She brushed her hand against the drawing, knowing a good hypothesis for what Sora's last message to her was. She felt her tears roll down her chin she then picked up a rock and chiseled away a Paopu fruit of her own to share with Sora, gently saying

"I'll be waiting..."

* * *

The restoring light of the worlds had left Donald, Goofy, and Sora at some other world, one that was seemingly an endless plain. Nothing but a long, long pathway to nowhere they knew.

"Well now what do we do?" Donald sighed as they tramped along the beaten path on foot.

Sora, hands folded behind his head, said solemnly "We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."

"Uh, but where do we begin searching for that door to light?" Goofy asked.

The trio stopped, racking their brains for an answer. Sora felt himself tear up again, but said stubbornly "We WILL find a way! I don't know how, but we will!"

They then all blinked as a Labrador crossed the road.

"Pluto?" Donald asked. The dog turned its head, a letter with a familliar shape on it in his mouth.

"Hey Pluto, where have you been?" Goofy asked cordially.

Then he recognized the seal "Gwarsh! That's The King's seal!"

Sora held out his hand, asking hurriedly "Have you seen King Mickey?"

Pluto bolted down the road, and the trio looked at each other with hope in their expressions. Sora was the first to run, yelling "Come on! Follow that dog!"

And they chased after Pluto, knowing they would find a way regardless of the circumstances.

_**Remember, Sora.  
You are the one,  
Who will open the door to the light...**_

* * *

OMG I saw the full ending to KH1 on YouTube for the first time to do research.

;A; damn you Nomura, endings aren't supposed to get this much sand in my eyes. Although Sora was kinda... Remorseless for a guy who was giving his best friend a practical death sentence. He only protested ONCE. He either had extreme faith in his friend and King Mickey, or didn't give a crap about either of them and was just glad he had Kairi to himself XD


	5. Put an End to Me

Terra stood among the battered blades of the Keyblade Graveyard. His mind numbly reviewed the mistakes he had made. Mistakes. Yes, mistakes. That's what they were. It eased his conscience more than choices.

He heard footsteps, and raised his head to find Aqua approaching. She looked stern for a few moments, then melted into supressed grief and said quietly "I heard... The Master was struck down..."

Terra found his throat squeeze shut, and he shakily said "Yes... That's right."

He heard Aqua gasp lightly in alarm as he continued "I... I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it."

Terra took a deep breath "The master- he tried to hurt Ven."

Aqua was silent, trying to comprehend the thought.

"I only fought because I wanted to protect him." Terra felt his fist tighten "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up! All so he could awaken the darkness inside me..."

He lifted his head "You were right Aqua, and so was the master." He looked at her properly, taking in the bags underneath her eyes, the tired way she carried herself. It seemed only yesterday she was constantly smiling and full of energy. This struggle had worn away that naivety. "I went astray, but no more."

Aqua thought for a moment, then sighed "What else is darkness but hate and rage?" shook her head "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight."

She then demanded "Tell me Terra, how does that honor our master's memory?!"

Terra looked away, not wanting to even try and justify himself.

Then another's footsteps echoed in the desolate place. Terra and Aqua looked to find Ventus approaching them. He carried himself lower, his pace was hesitant and languid. The bags under his eyes were deeper and more pronounced than Aqua's, highlighting his now fractured and hollow gaze.

He stopped, every bit of him drooping with some nameless burden. He had changed as well.

It was like Ventus had been broken.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, make some kind of 'X-Blade'..." He said, voice tired and weak. "But the master said we can't let that happen... And he tried to destroy me for it..."

"X-Blade?" Aqua asked softly. _How does Ventus know what that is? Eraqus had explicitly told us that Ven wasn't old enough to hear that legend-_

"I still don't know exactly what it is, but... It scares me to death... Even just the thought of it." Ventus's hand clutched the straps gathering around his heart as his voice wavered with pure fear and worry.

Terra held his shoulder "Relax Ven, were here and were gonna take care of you." Aqua nodded, crouching down to eye level with Ventus, trying to smile encouragingly.

Ventus looked even more scared "I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys..." Ventus obviously had trouble saying this, biting his lip to prevent his tears from spilling over "I want you to-"

Terra gripped his shoulder even firmer "The three of us can never be torn apart, alright? I'll always find a way."

Aqua then reached out and cupped Ventus's cheek, smiling reassuringly. Terra moved closer, as if his very presence could scare away the reality of it all.

A tear fell down Ven's cheek, and he shook his head "Guys," he removed Aqua's hand "I'm asking you," Terra's firm and reassuring grasp was gone "As a friend... Just..." Ventus looked at them with sad, empty, pleading blue eyes

"Put an end to me."

Aqua gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. No! No, Ventus DIDN'T say that! He COULDN'T say that!

Terra stared at him, and looked dead. He then shakily said "Heh, nice one Ventus, you got us. But nows not the time to be joking around-"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M JOKING?!" Terra and Aqua watched, horrified, as Ventus broke down completely in front of them "_Just kill me! _There I said it!" He sounded desperate "I'm scared! I don't want to become a weapon of mass destruction! I don't want to destroy everything! I don't want to kill _you_! JUST PUT AN END TO ME!" He shakily sobbed some more before he composed himself again.

"Please, this might just be the only way."

Aqua was using all of her willpower not to buckle. If someone told her that Ventus would change like this, she'd have slapped them silly. "Ven-"

"If I'm making this more difficult," he whispered, taking a step or two back and holding out his arms "I promise that if you make it quick, I won't struggle."

That, coupled with his puppy dog eyes in full force, just made everything worse.

Aqua took a step forward, but then noted someone was coming.

She readied her Keyblade.

Terra clenched his fists in an attempt to hold back his fury.

Ventus huddled closer to both of them, trying to find solace of some kind.

The trio faced Xehanort, preparing themselves to end this fight once and for all.

* * *

Seriously, they did not give enough time for Ventus asking for his friends to kill him to sink in during this scene. That is a MAJOR character point and they just breezed over it to make room for the spotlight stealing Norty. Huff huff huff huffellpuff. Rant over.


	6. Meetings in a Dream, or Nightmare?

Sora opened his eyes, shaken from the things the mysterious young man had said. _Wait_... He then realized he was back in the World That Never Was.

"Huh? Am I back?" He asked aloud.

But then a familiar trio rushed past him. He held out his hand "Wait! Your Majesty! Donald! Goofy!" When they didn't stop, he ran after them.

He rounded the corner, and stopped in sheer awe of the person in front of him.

Light blond hair, icy blue eyes filled with regret and sadness, and short white dress...

"Namine, is that you?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Namine looked at him, nodded briefly, then began running up the stairs she waited upon.

Sora held out his hand again "Wait! Namine!" And he instantly sprung after her. About halfway up the steps he caught her hand, and began something he really should have said when he had the chance to earlier "I've got a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over..."

He trailed off as Namine's hair shrank and became darker, and her dress suddenly became a black organization cloak. Her eyes deepened to the same shade as Kairi's, and it was then Sora realized that the girl in front of him WAS Kairi. Only the clothes and hair were different.

"Huh? Who are... You?" He asked, thrown off by the sudden change. The girl stared at him, then looked away. There was so much regret in her eyes.

Sora felt a tear roll down his cheek, and something began weeping inside of his heart._ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...! _He thought involuntarily. He felt the tear track on his cheek, making sure it was real, and he looked at his hand confusedly.

"W-why am I..."

The girl used the opportunity to tug the hood over her head, and wrested herself from Sora's grip.

"H-hey wait!" He called after her.

She only continued to run as a distorted voice yelled **_You've gotta wake up..._**

Sora pulled back his hand, then used it to clutch his head from the migraine that sprung forth moments later. Dazed and confused, he looked again at the empty space where the girl used to be, asking himself who she was.

He then lowered his hand, and summoned his Keyblade. He was going to find her.

* * *

It took what felt like an age to find his way through the ruins of the World That Never Was. So much carnage, so much destruction... He couldn't help but feel that he did this. He shook his head, realizing that it wasn't his fault Xemnas decided to go berserk and use Kingdom Hearts and allow the world to collapse without it.

He saw a cloaked figure ahead, and ran after it. He stopped in front of them, saying "C'mon, wait up. Who are you?"

The figure turned around and removed their hood, and Sora felt grief hit his heart hard.

"You're... Roxas..." He said softly, looking into the same pair of blue eyes, a soft, but sad, smile, and a cresting wave of golden hair.

"How can you be here?" He asked "Am I... Dreaming?"

Roxas shook his head, closing his eyes briefly.

Sora sighed "C'mon, say something."

Roxas then whispered "This could have been the other way around..."

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"But it really has to be you..." Roxas continued, and he looked... sad. That what he always seemed to be to Sora, sad, or angry. It was a rare treat if he was happy.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned. Did it always have to be him? Always have to be Sora who saved the day?

Roxas had a vague laugh in his voice as he explained "There are so many hearts that are connected to yours." Sora didn't believe his ears when Roxas then said

"You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

Sora sighed, and shook his head "No..." He then said with full passion "Roxas, YOU'RE you. We're not the same." He then added "I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve just as much as I do to be your own person!"

Roxas gasped in shock at the words that flew out of Sora's mouth. He had been told over and over that HE was just SORA. He WASN'T Roxas, he WASN'T his own person, but...

Here Sora was, telling the laws of the universe to go take a hike.

He then smiled, and sighed "Sora, see? That's WHY it has to be you."

Sora leaned away when Roxas walked over, and then gently grasped his wrists, making him look into his eyes.

Sora looked around confusedly for only a second, when his heart was suddenly barraged with memories.

Sunsets, ice cream, friends, happiness.

That was only one moment.

Betrayal, loss, anger, and grief the next.

Sora didn't know what to feel, only knowing he was getting Roxas's entire life(only a year, he suddenly realized)crammed into his memory by force. One thing that truly hit home was the fact that it was only one year, yet it was filled with so much neglect, sadness, and anger.

Roxas vanished in the flurry of memory, leaving Sora on his own with so many questions to ask and so much grief to cope with.

He clenched his fists. The organization was so much more monstrous in his eyes now that he knew what had happened. He felt himself choking on his own tears. "Did they do this? Did they cause all this pain?!"

He then screamed skyward, feeling tears finally spill over "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE?!"

He sat there, taking deep breaths in an attempt to vanquish the depression that gripped his heart. _How in all the worlds could Roxas cope with this?_

**_Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you NOWHERE, just to an abyss you'll never wake up from._** The garbled voice told him.

He looked ahead, deciding to fight through the sadness. For Roxas.

He marched onward, telling himself "I-I need to keep going."

* * *

Sora saw two familliar figures ahead in the dreary and broken down World That Never Was, and couldn't stop the giddy feeling the welled up inside of him.

"RIKU! KAIRI! I FOUND YOU!" He yelled with joy, instantly running towards them.

They turned around when he arrived, sitting there patiently as he stooped over and panted for breath, both looking and acting uncharacteristically serious and quiet. _Is Riku's hair supposed to be that long?! Since when has Kairi had that expression? _Sora's mind insantly objected, but Sora's heart didn't care.

They were here, they were safe. There was finally a dream in this nightmare, a light in the darkness.

He looked up, and blinked. He gasped "Huh?" as their forms began shifting around like blurry pastels. They were turning into something- no SOMEONE else-

He found himself staring at a young man, a little taller than Riku with a nice tan, muscular build, and dark brown hair, and a young woman, who could have been an older Kairi if her hair wasn't the same shade of a summer sky. Both of their eyes were blue, and filled with happiness and sadness at the same time.

"Who..." Sora began, but the man interrupted him with a stern, but gentle voice "Ven."

_That's a weird name-_

"Ven." The woman agreed, saying the name like she was holding back tears. It was then Sora realized they were talking about HIM.

Sora stood up, asking "Huh?" He had heard that name before... He had been _called_ that name before... No... Or yes...? Either way he felt a longing and sadness rush from him, something connected to the two strangers in front of him.

They then extended their hands, and Sora's hands instantly sprung out to grab them. His thoughts got out of his control again, crying in joy _They're alive! They've missed me! They-_

Sora pulled his hands back when the forms began shifting again, confused as to why he was thinking he knew these people. He did, he HAD met them before... Just where...? He felt confused as to why he kept thinking so many friendly and intimate thoughts about people he had never met before.

The man and woman turned around, and began walking away.

The longing, sadness, and relief quickly grew into an unbearable scream of anguish: _NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!_ It didn't stop, no, it only escalated, when the figures flickered back to Kairi and Riku, then to the strangers, off and on again and again.

Sora couldn't stop himself from running, but found the air to be as thick as the molasses candy he occasionally had at the islands. As he flailed around slowly, he grunted "What is going on?!"

After all, Kairi and Riku had no trouble, what was wrong with him if he couldn't catch up to his friends anymore?

He heard an echo of muffled voice, still so warped he forgot who its owner was. **_Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora!_**

He turned his head, then shook it and resumed running. He wasn't going to let them leave him behind. Not this time.

His vision blurred uncontrollably, and he made a mental note to never get drunk if this is what it would be like. He barely noticed, but the figures vanished completely, leaving the empty square of Memory's Skyscraper in their stead.

Sora reached out his hand, crying "Wait!" In a desperate attempt not to be left behind and on his own again.

A small orb of light awaited him, patiently beckoning Sora to a world where everyone was friends, there was no wars, no fighting, no suffering of any kind. Just peace and light. He let it consume him, so tired of the sadness and suffering that weighed down his heart.

* * *

As he felt himself drift, he realized he had seen the woman before. Yes... A long time ago. He couldn't believe he had forgotten, especially when he promised her he'd keep Riku from wandering a dark path alone.

He suddenly felt guilty, realizing he hadn't kept that promise.

The woman faded away.

"What...?"

He suddenly saw Ansem, and screamed as he felt himself jerked away into waking.

* * *

Depressing mind eschews are so lovely, aren't they? They aren't really sad for Sora, really more confusing for him, but for the viewers...

It is like taking your heart, running it through a blender, having people stomp over the remains, and feed it to the dogs in your back yard(if you don't have dogs, then it's your cat, if you don't have a cat, then it's the nearest carnivore besides your roommates/spouse/whatever human being you live with)

It. _**HURTS**_.


	7. Short Hair

It had only been a day or two since coming home, but Riku and Sora instantly noticed one thing:

Riku was no where near as popular as he used to be.

The trio debated on this for awhile one day, sitting around on their little Paopu tree, then Kairi had her light bulb spring into action "It's your hair! That's what's driving people away!"

Riku, who had been leaning against the sturdy trunk, took a few of the silver locks into his hand and stared at it. Yeah... It was kinda long...

"It never really bothered me," Sora said, folding his hands behind him like always.

Kairi sighed, holding a hand to her face "I keep forgetting you two haven't been here for a year..."

Sora pouted, saying "Hey! it's only been a year!"

Kairi just smiled "Oh well, there's always a nice haircut." She then hopped off of the tree, saying "I told Selphie I'd hang out with her at the mall today, I gotta go-"

Sora started following after, so she quickly and sternly said "No. Boys. Okay Sora?"

Sora looked a little irritated, but sighed "Fine."

After they saw her rowing back to the main island, Sora grinned at Riku. "Aw, you know what? Wo needs her anyways?"

Riku smirked "You."

Sora blushed, then snapped "Okay, wise guy, you're coming with me." He grabbed Riku's hand and began dragging him off "We're going to have our own fun."

* * *

About an hour later, Riku was sitting on Sora's bed, the brunette sitting behind him and clipping away.

"Just a little less than shoulder-length! Like my old haircut!" Riku grumbled, starting to wonder why he agreed to this.

Sora snipped away a few more strands of hair, sighing "Quit worrying Riku! My mom's a cosmetologist! I don't know what in the multi-verse could go wrong!"

Riku reminded him "If it does, remember, you signed a contract-"

"Yes, yes, yes I know." Sora then recited perfectly "If I, Sora, Not-Quite Keyblade Master, fifteen-year-old resident of the Destiny Islands, Slayer of Xemnas, Other of Roxas, blah blah blah, screw up Riku's haircut in a way that causes his fellow peers to disrespect him in any way, will be called a ninny head-"

"Good, continue,"

"Have all of my cool-looking Keychains withheld until further notice-"

"Yes,"

"And will announce to the entire Destiny Island High School that I am friends with Winne-the-Pooh-"

"And?" Riku asked "You're forgetting one."

Sora cut some more hair, looking in one of his mother's hairdressing books worriedly "No I'm not." He said in a manner that clearly said he knew he was.

"Sora, you signed a legal document-"

"Riku, it was a piece of notebook paper-"

"Still, you agreed." Riku looked smug.

"Please, Riku, have a heart-"

"You signed it."

Sora then sighed through gritted teeth "And I will allow Riku to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi."

Riku smiled "Good."

Sora, in his own bout of annoyance, snipped off a good deal of Riku's hair. He then realized with a sinking feeling that now the haircut would be uneven. Not in a good way. He quickly flipped pages, trying to find a way to amend the problem. His relationship with Kairi depended on it!

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Just found an unfamiliar term-"

"We checked for those before we started." Riku then felt his hair, and said in a satisfied manner "Say, Sora, where do you keep the Paopus-"

"I can fix it!" Sora snapped at him, starting to turn an embarrassed shade of red.

About fifteen minutes later, Riku's hair went from past his shoulders to chin-length. Sora started cleaning up the mess as Riku looked at himself in the mirror. His now looked like and awkward mix between an old man and a sixteen-year-old.

"Yep, I think you botched it-"

"I don't need reminding." Sora said sullenly. Riku blinked, turning to watch Sora stuff bits of hair off of his bed and into a trash bag. His expression had faded from its normally relaxed and casual smile to a genuinely sad frown.

He then walked past Riku with trash bag in hand, saying "Sorry, just figured I could help..."

Moments later he returned, and he thrust out a Paopu fruit in his hand. "Here, my Keychains are in my drawer, I'll get to telling everyone I'm friends with Winnie." He said it offhandedly, but tears were starting to form in his eyes "Kairi's probably still at the mall." He gave a small, but broken, smile "Hope you two have a happy time together-"

Riku burst out laughing.

Sora frowned more, then said "Riku, this isn't funny-"

Riku gently rolled Sora's hand back into holding the fruit, saying "Jeez, you really think I meant that last one?"

Sora blinked, a few tears quickly rolling away. "You... You didn't?!" His smile grew.

"Of course," Riku chuckled "What do you think I meant a year ago? Just keep her safe? No I also meant that you can have her."

Sora tackled Riku "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sora's mom walked by them in the hallway, remarking "Oh Riku, you got a haircut? Looks nice." She then stopped, noting Sora and Riku being so close together, and said firmly "I don't want anything getting too mature, okay?"

Sora blinked, and asked his mom over Riku's shoulder "Um, what do you mean by that?"

His mother waved her hand dismissively "You know, the lure so many of you boys get pulled into nowadays." She then hastily added "It's not that I'm against you being gay-"

"MOM!" Sora whined, hastily backing away Riku. He mirrored the gesture, saying "Sorry, but-"

"It's just, we're kinda like-"

"Brothers." They finished together. "It just feels..." Sora looked at Riku, who turned back to Sora's mother saying "Weird. To mention that."

Sora's mother shrugged, then walked away, muttering "Ugh, boys will be boys..."

Riku then started dragging Sora outside, saying "Now, about those other things you ninny head..."

* * *

Hey guys! Going on hiatus for awhile, I'll see you again after the holidays! Why am I putting this with novelization? It's a transition scene, something to smooth out things between KH2, coded, and 3D.

I am also excited to announce that Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return, is being turned into a radioplay by a fellow fan! Keep an eye out for it! although I am honestly dazed at the fact someone thinks it's that good 0_o

send me a PM if you need anything!


End file.
